Shugo Chara:Truth or Dare!
by Fiibii-chan
Summary: Send in reviews so you could dare the characters in shugo chara and even ask truths!
1. Chapter 1

me: hi im new here and welcome to my talkshow! :)

kaede: whatever...ITS JUST A TALKSHOW!

me: SHUTUP! SADISTIC CHARA!

kaede: WHAT WAS THAT?

me: YOU HEARD ME!

(both of us continues fighting)

SC cast: (sweatdrop)

me: (sigh still irritated cuz of kaede)anyways please review so we could dare and ask question to the SC cast

kaede: (rolls eyes) and be sure to give tortures dares for tadagay!

tadgay: but whhhhhhyyyyyy?

all ex tadagay: cuz your gay!

tadagay: you are all so mean! (sobs in a corner)

me: (rolls eyes) whatever anyways please review! :D

all ex tadagay: please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Me:hi! Welcome to my talkshow!

Kaede:wow you are energetic today

Me:that's cuz I am

Kaede:yeah,yeah whatever..

Me:anyways we have 1 review from Kuroda Chiaki

_Yay!i can go grammar nazi on you! haha,just kidding_

_tadaSE:Don't worry,I like gay people (gives tadase a cookie)_

_ikuto:hi_

_amu:throw a pie at utau_

tadaSE:uh..thanks..?

ikuto:hi..?

amu: (throws pie at utau)

utau: oh…AMU YOUR GOING TO GET IT!(chases amu)

me: (sweatdrop)ok…? thanks for your review (bows) oh does this mean you want me to call tadagay to tadase?

tadaSE:yes,yes I would like that very much

me:I WASN'T TALK TO YOU!

tadase:s-sorry

me: (calms down)Its okay anyways R&R people!

Kaede:or I will stab you with my trident!


	3. Chapter 3

Me:hi im back

Kaede:so am i!

Me:anyways on to the reviews

Kaede:this ones from AmuKuroNekoHime

_Hi Fiibii-chan!_

_I'm glad you like my stories!_

_Chouko:I cant believe she actually Favorited them all._

_Cho:Well that must mean she really likes them right?_

_Chouko:Yeah,she must considering the fact that she SPAMMED Mila's inbox with the Favorites Alerts._

_Suteneko:Chouko! Ignore her Fiibii-chan,im glad you like my stories & Logan-kun's too if you really like our work,you could also put us on Author Alert, that way whenever we updated a story, you'll get to know straight away!_

_PS: I also voted on your poll._

_Now for request._

_First:I like Tadase. So don't call him gay! That's mean_

_Question: Ask Utau if she could kiss any girl who would she kiss?_

_Dare: Dare Ikuto to kiss the girl that is his favorite other than ! Amu is going to get jealous!_

_JA NE!_

Me: your welcome, besides your stories are thank you for voting on my poll,ok and im sorry

Utau: hmm...Amu!

All ex Utau: o_0

Utau: what? She is my best friend and I cant choose who

Ikuto: (kisses fangirl)

Amu: (beats up fangirl)

Fangirl: (dead)

Me: and now we have another review from Kuroda Chiaki

_I could go all violent on you too…_

_Kaede: *stabs with lolipop*_

_Ikuto: *smashes head against the wall*_

_Tadase: You're gonna be my pet now! Bark!_

_Amu: Throw another pie at Utau_

_Kuukai: Have snoballa fight with Rima,Nikaidou and Hikaru_

Me: (gulp) o-ok…

Kaede: (gets stab) (dieing)

Me: (watches Kaede dieing)

Kaede: (dead)

Me:ok! Moving on!

Tadase: ok! (barks)

Amu: (throws another pie at Utau)

Utau: (strangles amu)

Kuukai: (haves snoball fight with Rima,Nikaidou and Hikaru)

Me: well looks like this the end of my talkshow bye! And please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

me:hello and Happy New Year!

Kaede:all right! On with the reviews!

Me: this one is from You don't know me

_Make Rima and Nagi make-out! And make sure their love-hate relationship is evident :"_

Me:Rima! Nagi!

Rima and Nagi:Yes?

Me: (pushes them into closet) now that's done we will just wait for a few minutes.

(few minutes later)

Me: (opens closet only to see them making out)

Rima and Nagi: (stops on what they are doing)

Nagi: did you like that Rima?

Rima: n-no I don't and shut up purple head!

Me: (sweatdrops) o….kay….? next review is from xXxNeko-ChanxXx!

_LOL YES CALL HIM TADGAY BEING GOOD IS NO FUN LOL!_

_*jumps tadgay* MWAHAHAHAHA! (im weird huh!)_

_anyway_

_truth – Amu how often do you think of ikuto pervetly!_

_dare-tadase dress up inn amu's frilly bikinies and get in shower with the water cold yodeling_

_are theese werid?GOOD_

_*starts singingn black diamond with utau*_

_CHECK OUT MY TALKSHOW! :D_

Me: (bows) im sorry but i cant I promise to myself to never call him that

Tadase: (gets jumped by xXxNeko-ChanxXx) oww…

Amu:sometimes when he gets too close to me.

Ikuto: (gets close to Amu)

Amu: p-perverted cat eared cosplay guy!

Me: (sweatdrop) anyways…Amu! Give Tadase the frilly bikinies

Amu: (gives tadase her frilly bikinie)

Tadase: (sighs but do as told)

Utau: (starts singing black diamond with xXxNeko-ChanxXx)

Me: sure I'll read you talkshow!

Kaede: ok! Next review is…Suteneko!

_Awww…_

_I wanted to see Ikuto to kiss some girl in the cast like Rima or something. Oh well…_

_Can I still ask for truth & dares?_

_PM me back your reply soon kays_

_Anyway , JA NE!_

Me: (bows AGAIN) im sorry but I dont think Ikuto likes any except Amu and I cant put Utau they are siblings besides Utau has some brother complex

Utau: I do not!

Me: yeah right….and I will PM you and reply your question

Kaede: ok! Last review is from Katrina!

_Chiaki: No duh! You are violent! You cut yourself with a lollipop, and have I Dana to prove it!_

_Utau: Go marry Kukai!_

_Rima: You are in love with Nagi, and I know it._

_Ikuto:Act like cat for this chapter._

_Yaya: I'll give you candy if you get Rima and Nagi to make out._

Utau: (grabs Kukai and drags him to the church to get married)

Rima: no! no I don't!

Me: yeah right…don't lie!

Rima:im not!

Me:yeah whatever! And since almost the end of this chapter I will make Ikuto act like a cat in the next chapter.

Yaya:yes ma'am! (pushes both Rima and Nagi's heads together making them make out)

Katrina:ok! Here you go! (gives Yaya candy)

Me: (shoves Rima and Nagi into the closet AGAIN) ok looks like this is the end of this chap!

Kaede: R&R people! Or else…

All:and Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

Me:ok! Time to continue our talkshow!

Kaede:we have review from Suteneko!

_Happy New Year!_

_Ok,_

_Truth: Utau,if you found out Ikuto was cheating on Amu with another girl what would_

_you do?_

_Dare:Amu to kick Ikuto in the crotch._

_HAHAHA!_

_I'm cruel…_

Utau: I would beat both of them up! (fire in her eyes)

Amu and Ikuto: o_0 (scared and shock at the same time)

Me: o….kay….? next dare! Amu!

Amu: I don't want to do this dare…

Me: fine then! Kaede!

Kaede: DO IT OR ELSE!

Amu: o-okay...(kicks Ikuto in the crotch and cries)

Ikuto: (cries in pain)

Me: ok! Next review is from Tofuu Logan!

_Hi Fiibii-san! Nice fic! You're not supposed write like script though,its against the rules. ALRIGHT CHARAS!_

"_The chara in the red egg here. I dare Utau to read an Amuto "M" fic. I love being mean!"_

"_Free here. I dare Kukai to dash around the studio for entire chapter."_

"_Micheal-tan here! I dare Tadase-tan to…CHARA-CHANGE WITH ME!_

"_Hey,that's cool! How about having different people Chara-change with each of us? Well except for_

_Red egg-kun."_

"_YAY"_

_They're on my profile if you do decide to do that dare._

"_I, Nya, dare Amu to act like a kitten, That or Chara-change with Yoru."_

"_I dare Ikuto to sing AND dance the caramelldansen"_

"_Lee here. I dare Tadase to read Logan-kun's three fic about him, This order- Forever and always,King of anything and finally Speak Now"_

"_Kahn-KUN here. I dare Ikuto-teme to be put in the same thing Logan put him in in his review in "Amu is a what now?" chapter five, but double the amount."_

_You're mean you know that Kahn?_

"_Yep,Ja ne."_

Kaede: (ties Utau in a chair and forces her to read a Amuto "M" fic)

Utau: (eye twitches and screams)

Kukai: (starts dashing around the studio)

Tadase: (chara-changes with Micheal and starts acting childish)

All: (chara-changes with each of them ex red egg-kun)

Amu: (starts acting like kitten) hi~nya, nice to meet'cha~nya.

Ikuto: I don't like this dare~nya *a review from the previous chapter* (does and sing the caramelldansen)

Tadase: (reads the three fics of him and sulks in a corner, heart broken) *from chapter 1*

Me: (locks Ikuto in cage with 6 fangirls of Utaus)

Ikuto: (gets locked in a cage by me) AH! SAVE ME~NYA! (tries to break free but fails)

Me: you know, that cage is unbreakable

Ikuto: WHAT~NYA? (shouts at me while being chased by the six fangirl Utaus)

Me,Kaede and the rest of the SC cast that isn't being tortured: (munches on popcorn while watching Ikuto almost getting raped the six fangirl Utaus)

Me: well, looks like this is the end of this talkshow

Kukai: (comes back sweating all over and is half dead looking dead-tired)

Kaede: well, that's work out for ya!

Kukai: (does not answer because he was busy catching his breath)

Me and Kaede: anyways, plz review people! X3


	6. Chapter 6

Me:hi and welcome to…

Kaede: (drum rolls)

Me:the SC cast talkshow! And I have an announcement!

All ex Me and Kaede: what?

Me: I have a new chara!

Kinu: yo! The names Kinu and I'm Fiibii-chan's 2nd chara!

(he is in my profile)

Kaede:ok,first review is from Suteneko!

_HAHAHA!_

_Hilarious!_

_I was so down but you cheered me up!_

___Truth: Amu let's say if you confessed to Ikuto and find out he's in a relationship with Tadase, would you cry/do something like beat him up?_

_Dare: Ikuto to dress up in Utau's clothes and sing Black Diamond!_

Ikuto: (looks sick after hearing the "relationship with Tadase" part)

Amu:umm…...i would cry all night of couse and besides Rima will beat them both up for me (mumbles) especially Tadase….

Tadase: (hears this and gulps)

Me: ok! On to the dare! Ikuto!

Ikuto: (mutters something and goes to dress up as Utau)

(after a few minutes)

Ikuto: (comes out in one of Utau's clothes) (then sings Black Diamond)

All ex Ikuto: o_0

(moment of silence then…)

All ex Ikuto: (laughs so hard that tears came out)

Ikuto: (glares at all of us) Shut up!

All ex Ikuto: (still laughing)

Ikuto: I said….SHUT UP!

All ex Ikuto: (stops laughing and stares at Ikuto)

Me: o….kay…? next review is from TigerFighter98

Yaya: does this mean she fights tigers?

Me: NO,its just her username UNDERSTAND? (giving her and icy glare)

Yaya: (scared and shivers)y-yes, I was just curious…

_Hey guys!_

_It's time for dares:_

_Kukai: Character tranformation with Ran for the entire chapter (please do this)_

_Utau:Sing the god is a girl while dancing can-can._

_Nagi and Kukai: sing the we like sports by lonely island_

_Ikuto:Wear a pink lolita dress_

_That's All!_

_TigerFighter98_

Kukai: no

Me: c'mon she said please (chara changes with Kinu and gives him puppy dog eyes)

Kukai: fine…c'mon Ran!

Ran: coming! (goes to Kukai)

Kukai: My Own Heart Unlock! Sky Heart!

(A/N: can't describe outfit since it's too horrible to)

Me: (left eye twitches) ok! Next dare!

Utau: (does can-can while singing)

Remembering me, discover and see,

All over the world, she's known as a girl,

To those who are free, their minds shall be keep,

Forgotten as the past, 'cause history will last.

God is a girl, however you say, Do you believe it, can you receive it,

God is a girl, she's only a girl, Do you believe it, can you receive it,

…

She wants to shine, forever in time,

She is so driven, she's always mine,

Clearly and free, she wants you to be,

A of the future, a girl like me,

There is a sky, that eluminating us,

Someone is out there, that we truly trust,

There is a rainbow, for you and me,

A beautiful sunrise, eternally.

God is a girl, wherever you are, Do you believe it, can you receive it,

God is a girl, whatever you say, Do you believe it, can you receive it,

God is a girl, however you live, Do you believe it, can you receive it,

God is a girl, she's only a girl, Do you believe it, can you receive it?

….

Me: phew ok, on with the next dare!

Nagi and Kukai:

Hello? Hi, do you want to go party with me? No, the Game's on OH! I almost forgot.

I'll be right there

We like sportz and we don't care who knows from shooting hoops, to the Super Bowl

we like sprotz and we don't care who knows

Football!

Football!

Football!

Tennis!

Hockey!

Golf…!

The game is starting everyone is here, I got my snacks, my friends, my beer

Just two normal guyz hanging out having fun

Right guy number 2?

Yeah guy number 1?

E to the S to the P to the N

Is all I watch cause I'm the man

If my team loses I'll be mean all night

If you tell me to relax we'll get in a fight

Watching sportz with is a pain

They don't know the rules;

Theres no time to explain

Single,Double,Triple,Home-run

For the celebration I'll shoot my gun

I like my friend, he's a real guy's guy

He's not a loud mouth like that CUNTHHOLE steve!

We like sportz I don't care who knows

From the Wimbledome to the Astrodome

We like sportz and we don't who knows

Football!

Football!

Football!

Tennis!

Hockey!

Golf…!

When I say ''sports'' you say "nutz!"

"sports!"

"nutz!"

"sports!"

"nutz!"

I drink whiskey cause I like the taste

You think it's bitter but I think it's great

I also drink whiskey and we smoke cigars

Don't believe me save smell our cars!

Were real men, we like sportz

If you say we're not then see you in court

I'm team captain and I choose you

I'm the other team captain and I choose you too

We steal the ball and we're off to the races

Then scare the other team with our mad dog faces like

What what what

What what what!

What what what

What what what!

(A/N: this song is too long and I'm tired of typing I'm sorry TigerFighter but I can't finish this song)

Me: ok! Now ikuto wear a pink Lolita dress! Now!

Ikuto: no!

Me: (chara changes with Kaede) did'nt you hear me? I SAID NOW! (pointing my trident at Ikuto)

Ikuto: ok,ok! (wears a pink Lolita dress)

Me: (breaks out chara change)

All ex Ikuto: (laughs so hard that we're rolling on the floor laughing)

Ikuto: why does everyone hate me! Even Amu does! (points at Amu)

Amu: (stops laughing when she notice Ikuto pointing at her and felt guilty)

Me, Kaede and Kinu: see y'as! And please review! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hi! (waves)

Kinu: (waves as well)

Me: ok, now Kinu don't be noisy in the stu-

Kinu: AH, SHAD UP!

Kaede: hey… SHUT UP WILL YOU! (very mad that Kinu woke her up from her nap) AND IT'S SHUT UP!

NOT SHAD UP!

Kinu: I DON'T CARE NOW SHAD UP!

Kaede: NO! AND DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME IT'S SHUT UP!

Kinu: no you!

Kaede: no you!

Kinu: no you!

Kaede: no you!

Kinu: no you!

Kaede: no you!

Kinu: no yo-

Me: WILL YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP!

Kaede and Kinu: (both silent)

Me: good! Now on with the reviews!

Kaede and Kinu: this review is from…

Me: (drum rolls a very long drum roll)

Kaede and Kinu: Suteneko!

_HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE CAT BOY!_

_Truth: Utau have ever kissed any boy besides Ikuto and Kukai?_

_Dare: I dare Amu to dress up as a second Ikuto!_

_Except…_

_FEMALE VERSION!_

Me: LOL! YEAH IN YOUR FACE IKUTO! (laughs)

Ikuto: why is everyone so mean to me? T_T (sulks in corner)

Utau: no…maybe?

All ex Utau: o_0

Amu: fine…(dresses up in female version of ikuto)

Me: somethings missing oh! I know! (dyes Amu's hair blue)

Amu: NOOO! MY HAIR! (starts crying about her hair)

Me: ok, now that's done…

Kinu: next review is…

Kaede: from TigerFighter!

_LOL!Anyway Yaya I don't fight tigers okay?_

_so your dare is…_

_don't eat candy for the entire chapter and dance tango Kairi_

_Ikuto:Chara change with Kiseki for the entire chapter still in he lolita outfit._

_Tadase:Go and shout to the entire school "I'm gay!"._

_Amu: you didn't tell who is your fav chara? And I dare you to ignore Ikuto for the entire chapter._

_Fiibi-chan: it's okay if you don't finish the song._

_That's all_

_TigerFighter98_

Yaya: oh..ok! (reads dare) no! I can't live without candy! (faints)

Me: (snaps) Kaede!

Kaede: (goes to me) what?

Me: wake her up!

Kaede: sure! (pours water all over Yaya's face) now…WAKE UP!

Yaya: (eyes shot open and wakes up) huh…what?

Me: now…do tango Kairi!

Yaya: yes ma'am! (goes to dance tango with Kairi)

Ikuto: (chara changes with Kiseki and starts laughing maniaclly) HAHAHA! NO ONE WILL STOP NOW! (accidentally steps on my pocky)

Me: (evil aura surrounds me) Kinu!

Kinu: yes!

Me: (transforms into Artsy Thunder) DIIIEEE!(whips him with my thunder rope)

Ikuto: (chara change ended and gets whipped by me)

Me: (back to normal and drinks soda when she hears dare she spits on soda) (laughs hard)

Tadase: (sniffs and goes to the school and say) I'm gay!

Fan girls: (hears this and faints out of shock)

Everyone else in the school: (jaw drops)

Tadase: (goes back to the studio fast)

All ex Tadase and Ikuto because I knocked him out: (laughs REALLY hard)

(few minutes until laughter dies down)

Amu: umm…i…pick…Dia?

Ran, Miki and Su: (jaw drops)

Dia: (smiles)

Ran, Miki and Su: (goes to beat up Amu)

Amu: uh-oh…(runs away)

Ran, Miki and Su: (beats her(Amu) up)

Amu: (in the hospital)

Me: ok, and is it ok if I call you by a nickname like…tiger-chan? Pls answer in your review (bows)

Kinu: next review is from…

Kaede: Tofuu Logan

_*twitch* must *twitch* stop *twitch* seeing that *twitch*_

"_Kawaii!"_

_Kahn, you're NOT supposed to be a fan girl!_

"_sorry. By the way, me and Logan dare all of you, including the charas, to stab your favorite character!_

_KAHN! You're not Ashton don't say that!_

"_What? I'm blunt."_

_-_- Nice fic._

"_HAVE AMU KISS IKUTO WHILE IKUTO IS STILL CHARA CHANGE WITH MICHEAL!"_

"_I'm on Logan's page"_

_Ja ne._

Me: (gets Amu out of hospital) ok, now…start!

Amu: (stabs Ikuto)

Ikuto: (stabs Amu)

Kukai: (stabs Utau)

Utau: (stabs Kukai)

Yaya: (stabs Kairi)

Kairi: (stabs Yaya)

Ran: (stabs Daichi)

Daichi: (stabs Ran)

Miki: (stabs every boy chara she likes)

(everyone else stabs their favorite character)

Me: hmm…it doesn't seem like i do have a favorite character so…(throws dagger and hits Tadase)

Tadase: (dies)

Me: that was easy, now…(revives Kaede, Kinu, Amu and Ikuto)

Ikuto: (chara changes with Micheal and acts childish)

Amu: (kisses Ikuto)

Me: oh! And thank you Logan-kun(can I call that? Pls answer in your review) for enjoying my fic :D, now…

One, Two, Three…

Me,Kaede and Kinu: please review! :3/XD/;D


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hi and today we have…

Kaede and Kinu: 4 reviews!

Me: ok! This review is from Tiger-chan!

_Hey! It's okay Fibbi-chan_

_._

_My turn_

_Kukai: I dare you to do with all the girls there the…100 meters Dash!_

_Rima: I dare you to kiss Nagi and go to school and scream I hate comedy and can't kill or injured me got it?_

_All the girls(and Nadeshiko):Do the opening of K-on while playing their instruments(guitar, bass guitar etc.)_

_All: I dare you to put up the play Cinderella with mean characters…sorry Utau ,sorry Ikuto (Drum roll) Amu_

_and …Kukai_

_!_

_Tiger-chan_

Me: thank you Tiger-chan for your review!

Kukai: ok, come on girls! (drags Amu, Utau, Rima, Yaya to do the 100 meters dash)

Rima: (looks disgusted) no way! I'm not kissing that crossdresser!

Me: too bad…Kinu!

Kinu: Hai! (pushes Rima and Nagi's heads together)

Rima and Nagi: (brakes away quickly and goes to bathroom and brushes their teeth 100,000,000 times)

Me: (sweatdrops) you know you don't have to over do it…

Rima and Nagi: who cares!

Me: I do! Now…Rima go to school now!

Rima: (reads dare) WHAT! NO FREAKI'N WAY!

Me: TOO BAD! CUZ YOU HAVE TO DO IT! CUZ IT'S A DARE!

Rima: FINE! (goes to school) I hate comedy! (quickly leaves and hopes that thy didn't hear what she had just said)

Me, Kaede and Kinu: (prevents her(Rima)from killing Tiger-chan)

Me: ok, now that's done (shoves Nagi in changing closet) NOW GO CHANGE INTO NADESHIKO!

All girls (even Nadeshiko) : (sings the K-on op while using the instruments)

Me: ok time for the the play!

(in the ending Amu and Kukai was kissing in their wedding while Kaede and Kinu ties (more like chains)

Ikuto and Utau in a pole while ducktaping their eyes to prevent them from closing and also preventing

Them from killing/strangling Amu/Kukai)

Me: ok, now next review is from

Kaede and Kinu: _musikchic4eva_!

_LOL this was fun to read._

_ummm, I'm rimahiko fan (now Rima don't give me that 'WTF' look, you and Nagi are perfect for each other! love-hate relationships are awesome. And you both have soft and bouncy hair~ heeh got the hair thingie from Shrek. Don't reemember which one...Rima don't give me the WTF look again!)_

_so, back to the questions.._

_Rima: ask nagi how he really feels about her_

_Nagi: kiss rima to kiss him_

_Utau: sing a song dedicated to kukai_

_Ikuto: stuff his ears cotton so he doesn't hear hear it and start his sister complex_

_Amu: chara-change with ranand cheer for rima, nagi and utau while they're doing their dares/questions…_

_yay that was fun! Please update soon!_

_-muzikchic_

Me: thanks muzikchic-chan! :D

Rima: (blushes)N-Nagi what do you really feel about me?

Nagi: (blushes) w-what u-ummm…I-I like like you…

Rima: (blushes madly and kisses him)

Utau: (sings hurry up and save me) (A/N: don't own)

Ikuto: (stuffs his ears with cotton)

Amu: (chara changes with Ran and starts cheering for Rima, Nagi and Utau)

Me: ok, next review is from…

Kaede and Kinu: Logan-kun!

_Logan's busy with outlining his essay so Micheal-bozu and I will review_

"_*giggles* Iku-tan is funny!"_

"_I want Utau-han to sing "Monologue song" by Taylor Swift's SNL appearance on Youtube_

_Song!_

___"What Ashton?"_

_It's me and Micheal-bozu!_

"_Sorry"_

_Well my dare is for you to read "Nani! What is a Futama?" and review it._

"_ASHTON! ARE YOU REVIEWING A DARE SHOW AND PUTTING AN ADVERTISEMENT?"_

_Maybe._

"_GET OVER HERE"_

_*That Anime Thing where people pulls down their eye and pulls out their tongue* No, Have Logan stab _

_Ikuto while kissing Amu. JA NE!_

"_ASHTON!"_

Me: ok, Utau!

Utau: (nods head and sings Monologue song) (A/N: don't own)

Logan: (stabs Ikuto while Ikuto was kissing Amu ON the lips)

Ikuto: (dies)

Amu: NOOOOOOO! IKUTTOOOOO! (cries)

Me: ok I will read and review that fic, Ja Ne, Logan-kun!

Kaede: ok, next review is from…

Kinu: Haon'n

_These kind of stories aren't allowed, oh btw, please learn the English language before you write something again. I'm gonna report you now._

Me: I DON'T WHAT YOU SAY YOU FREAKI'N LOSER! I HAAAATEEE YOU! NOW GO TO HELL! SHAME ON YOU!

Kaede: woah…Fiibii-chan calm down…

Kinu: yeah…who cares if she reports or not…

Me: (calms down) fine…

Kaede: ok, next review…

Kinu: is from…

Me, Kaede and Kinu: Suteneko!

_HAHAHA!_

_Ok…_

_Truth: Yaya if you're a guy, which in the SC cast would you like?_

_Dare: I dare Kairi to dress up as a lolipop!_

_Causing Yaya to chase him and try to lick him!_

Me: ok, glad you enjoyed it! :3

Yaya: ummm….uhh….why would yaya be a guy?

Me: will you just answer the question…

Yaya: hmmm…I pick….Rima-chi!

Rima: o_0

Me: well that answers your question…now…

Kaede: (dresses Kairi up in a lolipop suit) (laughs maniacally)

Kinu and Me: (sweatdrops)

Kairi: (being chased by Yaya)

Yaya: (chasing Kairi while trying to lick him)

Me:ok…next and last review…

Kaede: is from…

Kinu: Chika-chan!

_Hi im a new reviewer and I be co host_

_Tadase: you have to wear a pink dress with polkadots and high heels_

_Amu: you have to kill Tadase in any way you want_

_bye! :3_

Me: hi! And sure you can be co-host! : )

Chika: yay! Thank you! (jumps around In joy)

Me: (smiles)no prob, now…Tadase! Wear that dress now!

Tadase: y-yes (wears dress with polkadots and high heels)

All ex Tadase: (laughs)

Me: (still laughing)o-ok, now Amu!

Amu: (shots Tadase with a missle)

Tadase: (dies still in the dress and shoes)

Me: well…looks like this is the only time we have so…

Me, Kaede and Kinu: JA NE! X3

Chika: and please review! : )


	9. Chapter 9

Me: hi welcome to…

Kaede, Kinu and Chika:our talkshow!

Me: and today we have 4 reviews

Kaede: this review is from HELLO MY NAME IS –RANDOMNESS/ Randomness-chan!

_Hiya! Hiya! name's randomness and since you skipped my dares last time, : * (ill give you some less cruddy ones._

_My NEW dares:_

_ has to pigout on junkfood, (smexy abs will be ruined! he he he…)_

_2. tadase has to be blindfolded and kiss the girl (or guy) that he bumps into first._

_ has to dress yaya like a candy so yaya will try to eat herself_

_ has to race kukai on who can eat the most ramen contest._

_ has to make a knot in a cherry stem (in her mouth) while make out with nagi._

_All of the characters must be present during these dares can't wait to see them! update soon! :D_

Me: you reviewed? (goes to check reviews and come back) hmm…it looks it's because you reviewed in chapter 1 so maybe that's the problem cause I only looked at chapter 7 gommenosai! (bows)

Chika: ok! Now on with the dares!

Ikuto: (reads dare) what! No way!

Chika: Yes way!

Me: (giggles evilly) me likes this dare!

Ikuto: (glares at Me and Chika) me don't like this dare!

Chika: too bad! (stuffs all the junkfood in the studio into his mouth)

Ikuto: (starts to swallow) NOOO! MY ABS!

Me and Chika: high five! (high fives)

Ikuto: (glares at the both of us) I hate you…

Me: back at ya! Oh, and Randomness-chan you are evil (gives her thumbs up)

Tadase: (reads dare eyes widened in shock)

Me: (blindfolds him before he could argue)

Tadase: H-Hey who turned off the lights? (bumps into Kukai and kisses him)

All ex Tadase, Kukai and Utau: o_0

Utau: (evil aura surrounds her)

Kaede: (cough) gay (cough)

Utau: (beats the hell out of Tadase)

Tadase: (dead)

Me: o…kay…? (twitcth) that…(twitch)was…(twitch)disgusting…(twitch)

Kinu: (faints)

Kaede: (laughing maniacally)

Chika: (tries shake it out off her mind) ok, next dare…

Miki: (dresses Yaya up in a candy costume)

Yaya: (tries to eat herself but fails)

Me: (snaps out of it) next dare!

Kukai and Utau: (goes off to do dare)

Me: ok, while they're gone let's continue on with the dares! Chika-chan?

Chika: hai! (cuts the cherry off the stem) here (gives Rima cherry stem)

Rima: (grimaces but does as told)

Nagi: (makes out with Rima)

Rima: (tries to make a cherry knot while making out)

Chika: MY EYES THEY BURN!

Me: that's it! You two! Get a room! (pushes them in a room)

Kaede: (sweatdrops) you don't have to do that litteraly…(tries to wake Kinu up by poking him with a stick)

Me: hmmph! Like I care! I'm only made this cuz I want to tor- I mean be nice to them (gives fake smile)

SC cast: o_o

Kukai: were back! Did we miss anything?

Me: nope! (give him a fake sweet smile)

Kukai and Utau: …ok?

Chika: so who's the winner?

Utau: me of course (says proudly)

Kukai: l-like she said (look down while 4 blue lines around his head)

Me: (smiles devilishly) now cash up!

Chika: (mumbles something and give her $20 bucks)

Kukai: w-wait a sec, you two made a bet?

Both Me and Chika: yup!

Kaede: next review is from Suteneko! 

_Last dare was funny :D_

_Truth: Tadase if you were gay, which guy would you go for?_

_Dare: Rima, you must…_

_French kiss with…_

_IKUTO!_

_*Manic Laugh*_

Me: (brings back Tadase to life)

Tadase: hmm…I think…Souma-kun!

Utau: (glares daggers at him and kills him with a knife)

Chika: nice…

Utau: thanks

Rima: (left eye twitch) why?

Me: cuz she said so, now do it!

Rima: fine! (French kisses Ikuto and quickly goes to bathroom)

Chika: next review is from me!

_Amu: to run around in the entire chapter while dressing bee-costume_

_Ikuto: to dress as a easter bunny while hopping and hug Amu_

Me: ok let's start with 2nd dare

Ikuto: (dressed up as an easter bunny and hugs Amu)

Amu: (blushes and dresses up as a bee and runs around the studio)

Me: ok, next review is Katrina!

_Why is everyone is updating too fast all of a sudden?_

_Ohh well, early updates are better than late ones._

_K-ON DAISUKI!_

_And you know what's even more cool (well, not really but it's surprising) My English teacher gives the class a newspaper magazine thing, and on one of the pages, there's an article about Hatsune Miku! My friend, who loves Vocaloid, is like MIKU! The title was Hologram Rock Star. They should change it to Mikugram._

_Amu: You love Ikuto._

_Kairi: You look like Uryu Ishida from Bleach. No wonder you the two of you are so hot._

_Rima: How much gag manga did you read in a day?_

_Yaya: Become hyper!_

_Utau: Sing NO, thank you from K-ON, Then sing Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka_

Me: eh? You like K-ON too? Me too! And that is half weird half cool at the same time, and about the Mikugram LOL!

Kaede: you sure are hyper today aren't you?

Me: yup! :D

Kaede: (sweatdrop)

Me: what? I'm just…like that!

Kaede: yeah, sure! Whatever!

Chika: umm…anyways…next!

Amu: n-no I d-don't!

All ex Amu: LIER!

Amu: (blushes)

Kairi: really? I do? ohand thanks for the compliment : )

RIma: umm…twenty…?

All ex Rima: o_0

Rima: what? I'm addicted!

Chika: too addicted…

Yaya: ok (eats all the candy in the studio)

Me: (sweatdrop) that's a bit over-doing it…

Yaya: (goes hyper and runs around the studio together with Amu)

Utau: (sings No,thank you by K-ON) (A/N: don't own) (then sings Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka) (A/N:don't own)

Me: well, this loo-

Amu: (stops running lies down to rest)

Me: we-

Yaya: (sugar rush goes down lies next to Amu)

Me: (left eye twitches) well, this looks li-

Kinu: (wakes up) huh? What happen?

Kaede: finally you woke up!

Me: THAT'S IT! (smacks Kinu on the head hard)

Kinu: (faints AGAIN)

Kaede: hey! What did you do that for? IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO WAKE HIM UP AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HELP! THEN YOU JUST KNOCK HIM OUT AGAIN!

Me: YEAH! AND THAT'S CUZ HE'S INTERUPTING ME NOW SHUT IT!

(silence)

Me: (sighs while rubbing her temples) well, looks this is the end of out talkshow! Review People!


	10. Author's Note

Gomen, minna demo I will have to update in weekends

Since school started gomen but this is not a chapter

So pls DO NOT review this chapter and to ones who reviewed

In chapter 9 I will do the truths or dares In the next chap so…

Pls Forgive Me Minna! On waiting even though this isn't a chapter

So pls don't be disappointed in this too much I will update soon

I promise! (bows)


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hi, Let's continue with this truth or dare show!

Kaede: Okay, Let's start!

Me: The first review is from Suteneko!

**I love the dareshow and**

**RANDOMNESS HAD REALLY HAD GREAT DARES!**

**Now…**

**Truth: None**

**Dare: Shugo Chara boys must dress up as the girls they like.**

**OMG**

**THE VERY THOUGHT OF IT IS HILARIOUS!**

Me: Thanks, for loving my truth or dare show! : )

All the SC cast boys: WHAT! 

Me: You heard her now go to the changing room now!

All the SC cast boys: *mumbles something but goes to the changing room*

*after a few minutes all the shugo chara boys comes out of the changing room*

Me and Chika: OH…

Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya: MY…

All ex the SC cast boys: GOD!

Ikuto: *is wearing Amu's clothes*

Kukai: *is wearing Utau's clothes*

Nagi: *is wearing Rima's clothes*

Kairi: *is wearing Yaya's clothes*

All ex the SC cast boys: *laughs so hard that their stomachs hurt*

The SC cast boys: *sighs and goes to changing room to chase back to their clothes*

Kaede: Okay, on with the next review!

Me: This review is from Tiger-chan

**Hey guy! It's me again Tiger-chan!Sorry for not reviewing in the last chapter. Oh well here are the dares**

**Kukai:Act like Ikuto for this chapter while wearing cat ears and act like like Hikaru Hitachiin from **

**Ouran.**

**Tadase:Act like Tamaki.**

**Kairi:Dance Caramelldancen while you're in you samurai soul costume.**

**Yaya:Act like Yui from K-on and fuwa fuwa time with Amu.**

**Ikuto:Do character change with … Suu!(and you can't do otherwise please)**

**Amu:Sing the Too Cool from camp rock.**

**All:Play soccer with teams Kukai, Amu, Yaya and Nagi is team number 1 , the team 2 is Ikuto, Utau, Rima and Kairi**

**That's All!**

**Tiger-chan**

Me: It's okay, We forgive you

Kukai: *Puts on cat ears* *Speaks in a deep voice to sound like Ikuto* What do you think?

Me: Good. And you sound like Ikuto too.

Utau: * Comes in and sees Kukai in cat ears* Wow, Kukai I never thought you would start cosplaying as Ikuto *Said in shock*

Kukai: *Sweatdrops* But I'm not *Still in Ikuto voice*

Utau: Then explain the cat ears and your voice *Waiting for an explanation*

Kukai: It was a DARE!

Utau: Fine, fine but your still cosplaying as Ikuto

Kukai: *Sulks in emo corner*

Me: Harsh…

Utau: Well it was true *defending herself*

Me: Yeah, yeah whatever…now Tadase, Act like Tamaki.

Tadase: But I'm not even a narcissist

Me: Too bad, Because it's a dare!

Tadase: Fine…*acts like Tamaki being like a princely figure and a narcissist* Done Happy?

Me: Actually yes

Tadase: UHHH! *bangs his head in the wall repeatedly*

Me: Okay, While Tadase is busy on banging his head on the wall, On with the next dare!

Me: Now, Kairi dance the Caramelldancen while you're in the sumarai soul costume!

Kairi: Why?

Me: Because I said so.

Kairi: Why?

Me: Because it's a dare.

Kairi: Why?

Me; Because Tiger-chan said so! Now do it!

Kairi: Fine…*transforms into samurai soul and does Caramelldancen*

*after a few minutes on doing the Caramelldancen*

Me: o_0 Oookay…I'll just try to forget that never happened…

All ex Kairi: *tries to forget on what just happened*

Kairi: Was it that horrible?

Me; Yes, Now on to the next dare!

Yaya: Ok! Yaya will now sing fuwa fuwa time with Amu-chi! XD (A/N: don't own the song)

Me: Wait! We're not ready yet!

All ex Yaya and Amu: *puts ear plugs on*

Me; Ok, Now were ready!

Yaya and Amu: *sings fuwa fuwa time by K-on* (A/N: again don't own)

Yaya and Amu: *finish singing*I

All ex Yaya and Amu: *puts ear plugs out*

Yaya: Did anyone likes Yaya's singing?

All ex Yaya: *lies* Yes…

Yaya: Yay! Everyone thinks Yaya is a great singer! :D

Me: Ahahaha…yeah…right guys…?

All ex Me and Yaya: *lies again and nods head*

Me; Ok, next dare! Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yes?

Me: Chara change with Suu! Now!

Ikuto: Why does everyone likes me to chara change with other charas?

Me: Who knows! Now get on with it!

Suu: Chara Change!

Ikuto: *chara changes with Suu and acts girly*

All ex Ikuto: o_0

Me: Ooookay…that was weird…

Kinu: Next Dare!

*after a few hours of playing soccer*

Team no.1: Yay!

Team no.2: awww….

Me: Hah! Looks like I win! Now pay up those 50 dollars!

Kaede: *mutters something but gives her 50 dollars*

Kinu: Did you two made a bet?

Me and Kaede: Yeah, Got a problem?

Kinu: Umm…no?

Me and Kaede: Good!

Me: Ok, next review is from Katrina!

**Yes! It's finally Saturday!**

**Rima: 20? Okay, just do me a favor and DON'T READ ANY TODAY.**

**Yaya: Eat vegetables.**

**Kukai & Utau: *gives them ice cream* Sorry, I only have one. I guess you have to share.**

Rima: Hmmm…What does she mean by don't read any today?

Me: I think she meant that you will not read any gag manga today.

Rima: *faints*

Kinu: *pokes Rima* Uh…Fiibii-chan I think she's dead.

Me: *shrugs* Like I care…

Nagi: What! NOOOO!

Chika: You Don't have to be that overly dramatic.*not caring at all*

Nagi: But She's DEAD! *pointing at Rima's lifeless body*

Chika: So?

Nagi: …

Chika: Heh, That's what I thought…

Me: *sweatdrops* Uh…anyways on with the next dare!

Chika: *gives Yaya her vegetables*

Yaya: *looks disgusted* Do I have to…? *gives Chika cute puppy or maybe baby eyes*

Chika: Yes! NOW EAT IT, BEFORE I STUFF IT IN YOUR MOUTH MYSELF!

Yaya: *scared but does as told*

Yaya: *face is green and barfs it in Utau's hair*

Utau: Ewww…YUKS! *a bit mad or should I say a lot mad at Yaya for barfing at her hair*

Me: O.O OMG! *LMAO*

All ex Me, Yaya and Utau: O.O *laughs so hard that tears came out of their eyes*

Yaya: *tries to hold back laughter* Oops… sorry Utau-chi hehe…*scratching the back of her head*

Utau: *glares at Yaya and goes to the bathroom to wash her hair*

Yaya: *finally gives in and burst out laughing*

*after a few minutes of laughter the laughter dies down*

Utau: *comes back in*

Katrina: Here *gives ice cream to both Utau and Kukai* Sorry I only have one looks like you have to share

Utau: WHAT!

Kukai: oh…come on…it can't be that bad *still in Ikuto voice*

Utau: Yes it is.

Me and Chika: No it's not!

Utau: OF COURSE IT IS YOU DIMWITS!

Me and Chika: HEY! WE'RE NOT DIMWITS!

Kukai: Yeah, unless you're chicken *smirks Ikuto style*

Utau: FINE! *shares ice cream with Kukai*

Kaede: Ewww …get a room! Both of you! *shoves them in a room literally*

Utau: Oww …That hurts you know! *could be heard from outside*

Kaede: Really? Good!

**I actually rofld on the floor when I read then dares I inserted, my mom was giving me weird glares since she was in the room that time. anyways… here are my NEW dares.**

** must do a lemon with ''nadeshiko''**

** of the shugo chara males have to wear bikinis.**

** of the shugo charas must dress like a piece of candy, making yaya chase after them in an attempt to eat them. One of them is almost swallowed whole.**

** must burn his violin in a bonfire.**

** must slap kukai along with utau for having a lemon with "nadeshiko"**

** must commit suicide via hitting her throat with a foam tray until all her blood drips to the floor all over the studio.**

** amu must make tadase wet his pants.**

**Hopefully all the readers will enjoy seeing these dares!**

Me: Lol! Okay XD

Kukai: *comes out of room* Did we miss anything?

Chika: Nope, In fact you arrived in the right time.

Me: Okay, Kukai you have to have a lemon with "Nadeshiko"

Kukai: WHAT? But I'm too young for this!

Me: SO IS NAGIHIKO, AND YOU DON'T HIM COMPLAINING!

Kukai: YES HE IS JUST LOOK AT HIM *points at Nagihiko who is panicking while running around in circles*

Chika: NO SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT NAGIHIKO YOU DIMWIT! YOU HAVE TO DO _IT_ WITH NADESHIKO! NOT NAGIHIKO! AND AGAIN I REPEAT YOU HAVE TO DO _IT_ WITH NADESHIKO!

Kukai: oh…

Me: Now! Got to the room again *shoves him in the same room before*

Chika: Now you get in too! *shoves a now Nadeshiko in the same room that Kukai was in*

*after a few minutes of silence a few screams were heard*

Me: Poor, poor…Nadeshiko…

Chika: Mh hmm…it'll scar his mind forever…*nodding her head*

Me: Now enough of the dramatics let's now move to the next dares!

Chika: All of the SC boys except Kukai and Nagi who is busy doing _it_, All of you have to wear bikinis

All SC boys ex Kukai and Nagi: But That's Not Fair!

Me: Who cares! Just wear these things so we could get this over with…

All SC boys ex Kukai and Nagi: *wears bikini*

All ex SC Boys Kukai and Nagi: *rolls down on the floor laughing hard*

All SC Boys ex Kukai and Nagi: -_-"

Me: *stops laughing* O-okay go change back to your original clothes…*starts laughing again*

All SC Boys: *change back to their clothes*

All ex SC boy Kukai and Nagi: *stops laughing*

Me: Okay, Now that we have stop laughing Chika please dress up the charas

Chika: Sure! *dresses the charas to pieces of candy costumes*

Yaya: *sees them and goes candy crazy*

Charas: AHHHH! *gets chased by a mad sugar crazed Yaya*

All ex Kukai and Nagi: *eats popcorn and watches like it's a movie, as the mad sugar crazed Yaya chases the charas attempting to eat them*

Yaya: *grabs Kiseki and instead of almost swallowing him whole she ate him WHOLE*

All ex Kukai Nagi and Tadase: OMG! 0_0

Tadase: NOOOO! KISEKI! DX *starts bawling his eyes out*

Me: *snaps out of shock and turns back to normal* Umm…while Tadase is busy bawling his eyes out, let's move on to the next dare ^_^"

Chika: *nods head* Ikuto you have to throw your violin in the bonfire

Ikuto: But there isn't a bonfire.

Me: *makes bonfire* You were saying? *an evil glint in her eye*

Ikuto: Uh…Nothing…I didn't say anything

Me: Good! Cause if you did, You're gonna be in BIG trouble mister…

Chika: Now throw your violin in there now!

Ikuto: *throws his violin in the bonfire* T_T Nice meeting you…

Me and Chika: *laughs evilly*

Ikuto: T_T Why doe everyone hate me…?

Me: *ignoring Ikuto* Okay, Next Da-

Kukai and Nagi (Nadeshiko): *comes out twitching*

Me: Perfect Timing you two! *grins evilly*

Chika: Tadase, Utau! Now!

Tadase: *stops bawling eyes out and goes to Kukai* THIS IS FOR KISEKI! *slapping him hard in the right side*

Utau: *glares at him with rage* THIS IS FOR CHEATING ON ME! *slaps him hard in his left*

Kukai: Oww…*rubbing both side of his cheeks*

Kinu: Ooh…That's gotta hurt…

Kukai: You bet it does!

Me; Umm…next dare pls!

Me: Now, Amu, You must commit suicide by hitting your throat with a foam tray until blood drips to the floor…*not liking that dare one bit* (A/N:you will find out the reason why later)

Amu: *sighs* Good Bye World! *hits her throat until blood drips to the floor*

Ikuto: NOOO! AMU! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE CRAZY PEOPLE! *cries*

Me: NOOO! MY STUDIO! TADASE, YOU HAVE TO CLEAN THE STUDIO NOW!

Tadase: But Why?

Me: Cause I Said So!

Tadase: Fine…*starts cleaning the studio*

*after a few minutes Tadase finally finishes cleaning*

Me: Finally! Took you long!

Tadase: Don't blame me, This place is huge!

Ikuto: *still crying*

Ghost Amu: Hello~Tadase-kun~! BOO!

Tadase: *screams like a girl* EEEEKK! *then wets his pants*

Me: LMAO

Everyone Else: LMAO

**Sorry 'Bout bot reviewin' last time.**

"**HIS ESSAY SUCKS!"**

**What she said. Here we GO!**

**Truths-**

**1.)yes or no, would stab Ikuto (ask everyone.)**

**2.)Would you trust me with a half ton of sugar and a blowtorch?**

**Dares-**

**1.)I dare all the boys to read a harem manga called "Mahou Sensei Negima."**

**1.5) Give me ton of sugar and a blowtorch!**

**2.)If any of them get nosebleed, have their girlfriend/ Kirishima for Tadase stab them**

**3.)SAW TRAP FOR TADASE! the trap? ... I know! Put him and "Sue C"**

**into the "Pond of Flesh" trap. A set of scales that they have to chop of their body parts so they don't **

**have a drill bore through their skull. the loser gets their skull bored, and the winner…**

**4.)the winner gets put into a horror movie of your choice.**

SC cast ex Ikuto: no.

Ikuto: Yay! :D

SC cast: NO!

Me and Chika: Yeah…maybe?

SC cast: What!

Me: *shrug* Anyways on with the dares

All SC cast boys: *reads harem manga*

Me: Sure! *gives Logan-kun a ton of sugar and blowtorch*

Logan: Thanks!

Me: No prob!

All SC cast boys: *nosebleed*

Amu, Utau, Rima and Yaya: *stabs them*

Kirishima: *comes in the studio and stabs Tadase*

Me: *revives Tadase* Okay, Now that's done on with the next dare!

*Tadase and Sue C goes to the Pound of Flesh*

*after a few minutes Sue C gets her skull bored*

Me and Chika: *Laughing Evilly* HAHAHAHA!

Tadase: Phew, I won! *he is only body part left was his head*

Me: o_0 How did you survive?

Tadase: Don't know…

Me: Oh…well…you'll be dead in the end anyway

Me: Anyways…the horror movie will be…Massacre Dinosaur Valley!

Tadase: What? NOO! *disappears*

Tadase: *reappears* Huh? Where am I? *suddenly gets eaten by a dinosaur*

Me: next review is from…

Chika: Me!

**Kukai:spend the whole day with utau**

**Utau:blushes**

**Amu:enter a beauty contest**

**Ikuto:watch and cheer for amu**

Me: *revives everyone*

Kukai: umm…okay…

Utau: *blushes*

Me: Amu, go join a beauty contest!

Amu: I can't! I don't have a dress to wear!

Me: Here! I have a spare dress!

Amu: *mutters quietly enough for me to hear her* damn…*goes to changing and comes back*

All the SC cast boys: *jaw drops*

Amu was wearing a strapless purple dress that has ribbons and frills and her hair was tied in small pigtails hold by a two pair of heart clips and she is wears a dark blue shoes that are high heels

Amu and Ikuto: *goes to beauty contest*

-in the beauty contest-

While it Amu's turn Ikuto pictures Amu with his cell phone without anyone noticing.

-back at studio-

Amu and Ikuto: *comes back in*

Me: So who won?

Amu: *blushes* M-me

All ex Amu: Congratulations Amu!

Amu: *smiles still blushing* Thanks guys

Me: Okay last review is from Lecko!

**I have a couple of dares for you.**

**Ikuto: I dare you to listen to the 1812 Overture over and over until three hours.**

**Amu: I dare you to join Ikuto in his 1812 Overture listening.**

**Tadase: I dare you to declare to everyone that you are not gay, and Utau is your one true love.**

**Kukai: I dare you to get an accordion, a guitar, a piano, a set of drums and play the 'The Office' theme song in an one-man band.**

**Utau: I dare you to jump off a cliff.**

**Rima: I dare you to announce your never-ending love for Kairi.**

Amu and Ikuto: *starts listening to the 1812 Overture over and over*

Tadase: Everyone I will declare that I am not gay!

Everyone else: *not listening on what he just said because they were paying too much attention in Amu and Ikuto twitching while they're doing their dare*

Tadase: *left eye twitch*

Me: Were you saying something Tadase?

Chika: Yeah, is there something you want to talk about?

Tadase: *sigh* Utau is my on true love.

Kukai: *kills Tadase*

Me: *sweatdrop* Wow…You are protective aren't you?

Kukai: You got that right! *starts doing his dare*

*few minutes later*

Kukai: *worn out* So*pants*Tired*pants*

Utau:No.

Me: Fine! Be that way!

Utau: Yeah whatever…

Me: *grabs Utau's hand and drags her out off the studio*

Utau: Hey! Where the hell are you taking me?

Me: Umm…let's just say…NO WHERE! *drags to the edge of a cliff*

Utau: That's it! Why are we in gthe edge of a cli- *before she could finish her line…*

Me: *pushes her off the cliff*

Utau: I HATE YOOOUUUU! *says before she died in a SPLAT!*

Me: *goes back to studio*

Chika: Where did you drag Utau?

Me: An edge of a cliff and then I pushed her.

Chika: Let me guess, she died?

Me: Yup!

Kukai: What? *back to normal* Utau died? NOOOO! UTAU! *starts crying*

Me: *shrug* Hey, it's not my fault she doesn't want to jump off a cliff so I have to do something!

Chika: Umm…oookay…?

*pass 3 hours*

Amu: Finally!

Ikuto: I will never do it again!

Chika: Does this mean you two are done with your dare?

Amu and Ikuto: Yup!

Chika: Umm…well…

Me: Next Dare!

RIma: I am here to announce that I have a never-ending love for Kairi!

Yaya: *kills her* STAY AWAY FROM **MY** KAIRI!

Kairi: *sweatdrop* Y-Yaya-senpai…

Me: Okay this the end of this chapter!

Chika: pls. review!

Kaede and Kinu: Ja!

All ex Tadase, Utau and Rima: Ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi, Everyone! *waves* I have someone to introduce you and here she is!

Kuri: Hi, Everyone, It is a pleasure to meet you *bows* I was born from Fiibii-chan's desire to be more cheerful! ^^

Chika: Really? Because really need it…

Me: Yup! :P

Chika: You're not going to react aren't you?

Me: Of course! Why would I?

Chika: Never mind…=_=

Me: On with the reviews!

**SC Cast Boys: playing the piano, guitar and violin for 3 hours until the SC Cast Girls sings and Amu dance**

**SC Cast Girls ex Amu: sing the opening of Gakuen Alice**

**Amu: dances with a pink dress, with one pigtail, a blue flower clip and purple shoes**

Me: Okay everyone! Before you do your dares lets wait for Amu!

Amu: *comes out wearing a pink dress with ribbons and frills a ponytail on the side of her head with her red X clip replaced with a blue flower clip and wearing purple high heel shoes*

Amu: Damn You, Chika Miyamoto!

Ikuto: Wow, Amu, You look great! :D

Amu: Whatever…

Everyone: *does dare*

Me: Nice work everyone! Except Yaya you need to work on your singing though

Yaya: *folds arms* Hmph! It's not Yaya's fault the Yaya sings horribly!

Me: Really?

Yaya: Really!

Me: Really really?

Yaya: Yeah!

Me: Really really really?

Yaya: Yes!

Me: Hey, No need to shout! *holding her ear*

Yaya: B-But Fiibii-chi keep- Ugh! *bangs her repeatedly on the table*

Me: Weird…Oh, I almost forgot to tell everyone something!

Chika: And what's that?

Me: *whispers in her ear*

Chika: Oh…That…

Me: Minna! Please review on Chika-chan's story: my life in japan so please review her story! *bows*

Chika: Umm…besides that can we get on with the other reviews?

Me: Yeah, I guess your right!

Chika: Ok, This one is from…

Me: Suteneko-chan!

**Dare:**

**Ikuto dress up as a ballerina and dance Swan Lake with Yaya.**

**Kairi DON'T let Yaya eat any candy for the ENTIRE chapter.**

**Nagi dress up as Nadeshiko for the entire chapter.**

**Kukai dress up as a fairy.**

**Tadase kiss Amu on the lips and run for your life as Ikuto tries to kill you!**

Me: Ok, Ikuto dress up as a ballerina and dance Swan Lake with Yaya

Ikuto: Ok, Wait, WHAT?

Me: YOU HEARD ME NOW GO! *pushes him in changing room*

=a few minutes later=

Ikuto: *comes out in a ballerina costume*

The SC Cast: *looks at him and ROFL*

Me: LMAO ow…my…my sides hurt…LMAO

Chika: ROFL

Ikuto: *glares at all of us* Damn! I hate you, Suteneko!

Me: *stops laughing and gains her composure* Ah, Shut up!

Chika: Next Dare!

Yaya: What? NOOOOO! *faints*

Kairi: Yaya-senpai!

Me: *stops laughing and gains her composure* Ok, Next Dare!

Nagi: *comes out as Nadeshiko*

Amu: *turns around and sees "Nadeshiko" (which is actually Nagihiko)* Nadeshiko! *glomps "her"*

Nagi's POV:_ This is one of my reasons on why I hate being Nadeshiko_

Me: Wow, You look great, "Nadeshiko"

Nagi: *glares at me*

Me: *shrugs it off* Kukai dress like a fairy!

Kukai: No

Me: Yes

Kukai: No

Me: Yes

Kukai: No

Me: No

Kukai: No, Ha! I am not fooling for that old trick!

Me: Whatever! Just go to the changing room will ya? *shoves him in changing room*

Kukai: More like demanding instead of asking! *could be heard from the changing room*

Me: WHO CARES!

=a few minutes later=

Kukai: *mumbles something before coming out of the changing room wearing a fairy costume*

All ex Kukai: ROFLMAO

Utau: *tries to hold in laughter but fails miserably* BWAHAHAHA!

Kukai: *sulks in a corner repeating Everyone hates me, Everyone hates me , Everyone hates me and so on*

Me: *calms down a little but still laughing* W-Well now that's done…Next!

Tadase: *kisses Amu full on the lips and pulls away*

Amu: *blushes* T-Tadase-kun…

Ikuto: *evil aura surrounds his body* DAMN YOU! KIDDY KING!

Tadase: *runs for his life*

Ikuto: *chases him with a bazooka in his hands*

Tadase: *trips on my foot and falls on to the ground*

Ikuto: *shoots Tadase with the bazooka 100,000,000 times*

Tadase: *dead*

Me: Whoa, Ikuto where did you get that?

Ikuto: In the weapon section *points to the weapon section that is in our studio*

Me: *put a thoughtful finger on her chin* Oh…No wonder it looked familiar…

Chika: Wait…since when did you have a weapon section?

Me: Ever since the Pocky Incident

A/N: ( incident happens in chapter 7)

Me: Well next review is from Randmness-chan

** must dress up like Lady Gaga this whole chapter and sing pokerface to tadase and then make out with him. Tadase should like that.**

** must wear speedo, and then pole dance for everyone.**

** amu, I pity you for killing you like that. So this time im going to not kill you! instead kagamine rin and len are going to ram you over with the road rollers until you can not move, talk or see anymore.**

**, You're getting a break away from the crappy dares, I will give you one you will enjoy, you will be pronounced queen of the comedy world! You might want to watchout though, since tadase will kill you for your "queen" title****.**

**5. I must come in and see everyone. Then they must all boo me for all the dares I gave them. They can beat me up all they want, but I'll just take my capone out of my pocket and shoot all their foreheads! (see profile)**

** has to donate all her candy.**

**7. kairi must stab himself with his samurai sword like a samurai should!**

**(do #4 last)**

Me: Well, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Ew…No way…

there is a moment of silence=

Ikuto: Uh! Fine…! *goes to changing room*

Chika: Wow…I never thought he would actually do it…

Me: And I'd never thought I would make him do it…

Ikuto: *comes out of the changing wearing Lady Gaga's clothes and a white wig*

Me: Wow…Ikuto I would never thought…you would do that dare…

Ikuto: Because I will do anything to win!

Chika: *whispers to my ear* Could you really win this show?

Me: *whispers to Chika-chan's ear* To tell you the truth…No…But if he finds out he'll kill me…

Me: Ok, Time to bring Tadase back! *revives Tadase*

Tadase: *confuse* Huh? What just happened?

Ikuto: *sings poker face to Tadase*

Tadase: Umm…Okay…?

Ikuto: *makes out with Tadase then pulls away*

Me: Eww…Yuck…This is Soooo gross…*gags*

Chika: My eyes…It hurts!

Kairi: *covers Yaya's eyes* This is too much for you, Yaya-sempai.

Yaya: Aww…that's no fair I wanted to see what happened!

Nagi: *takes away Rima's Camera who was about to take pictures and blackmail them*

Rima: Hey!

Others: *face is green and pukes or covers their eyes*

Tadase: *blushes* I-Ikuto-niisan

Ikuto: *face is green* I think…I have to go to the bathroom…*goes to bathroom*

Tadase: W-Wait Ikuto-niisa- *was cut off by me*

Me: Tadase, Go wear a Speedo now!

Tadase: B-Bu-

Me: No buts now go! *shoves him in the changing room*

Chika: Ok, While we wait for him to be ready…let's move on to the dares!

Me: Yeah, Your right, Chika-chan!

Amu: Ok, I don't know why…but…I don't know if I should be thankful or not!

Me: Oh, Look Amu! There's the road rollers! *pointing to the road rollers that is coming right at Amu from behind*

Amu: Huh? Whe- *gets rammed over by the road roller 5 times*

Me: *put a thoughtful on her chin* Ohh…That's gotta hurt…

Chika: Of course does! She got rammed over by the road rollers 5 times!

Me: Oh yeah…*said in realization*

Chika: *face palms*

*suddenly the changing room's door opened*

Tadase: Umm…did I miss something?

Chika: Ye- *gets cut off by me*

Me: No You're just in time!

Tadase: *smiles and sighed in relief* Oh good…I thought something happened while I was changing in the changing room…

Chika: Actuall- *gets cut off again by me*

Me: No, Of course not…we would never do that…hehe…*mutters under her breath so soft that no one heard it* Not.

Chika: Uh! Nevermind…Just go and pole dance already! *throws him a pole*

Tadase: Umm…ok…*does pole dance*

Me: Tadase, I never knew you know how to do the pole dance!

Tadase: Hehe…Thanks…

Me: And I thought you would fail at it!

Tadase: …

Me: …

Tadase: …

Me: Okay…? I'll just pretend that didn't happen…

Chika: *clears throat* Moving on!

Rima: I, Rima Mashiro, Is The Queen of Comedy!

All: *sweatdrops*

Tadase: Mashiro-san…I'll kill you! *chases her with his septer*

Me: Rima…?

Rima: Yea?

Me: RUN!

Rima: *runs away from Tadase*

Me: Well… I guess they'll do that for a while…

Chika: Yeah…

Yaya: What? NOOOOO! First I can't eat candy and now THIS? ;_;

Me: Actually…Yes…

Chika: Now give all the candy you got!

Yaya: *cries while giving Chika-chan her bag full of candy*

Me: *shrugs* Umm…Calm down Yaya It's just candy…:/

Yaya: JUST CANDY? **JUST CANDY?** THEY ARE NOT JUST CANDY!

Me: Umm…Uh…Chika-chan! Yaya has gone insane!

Chika: *busy donating Yaya's candy*

Me: …DAMN YOU CHIKA-CHAN! D:

Yaya: SHUT UP! MY CANDY AREN'T JUST CANDY!

Me: HAVE YOU GONE MAD WOMAN? IT IS JUST CANDY!

Yaya: No…it…ISN'T!

Me: **YES IT…IS!**

Yaya: *calms down and sulks in a corner*

Me: *sighs and rubbing her temples* Kairi…

Kairi: Yes?

Me: Do your now…

Kairi: …Okay…Goodbye…Yaya-senpai! *stabs himself with a samurai sword and dies*

Yaya: NOOOOO! KAIRI! T_T *sulks harder in corner*

Chika: *comes back after donating all of Yaya's candies* Woah…Are you okay? Fiibii-chan?

Me: Okay? OKAY? YOU FREAKI'N DITCHED ME, AND YOU EVEN ASKED IF I WAS OKAY?

Chika: Umm…Uh…Aren't we gonna continue with the other reviews?

Me: Oh yeah…

Chika's Thoughts: _I successfully changed the topic…_

Me: Okay, Next review is from…Katrina!

**Amu: Cosplay Tadase!**

**Ikuto: Kiss the first person who walks in the room.**

**Rima: Run around outside yelling " I KILLED FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO"**

**Yaya: Kairi or Kukai? Choose one. (and the other will be dumped in a gigantic boiling pot of fudge.)**

**Utau: Watch Konata saying "asobitai" for 10 minutes straight.**

Me: Lol! Anyways…*restores Amu's talking, moving, seeing and hearing abilities*

Amu: Huh? What happened? Ow…my head hurts…

Me: Amu, Go cosplay as Tadase!

Amu: But I just woke u-

Me: Who cares! Just do it!

Amu: *mumbles some things and goes to changing room*

Me: While Amu is at the changing at the moment let's move on to the next dares!

Chika: Oh, And Ikuto, Since Amu is in the changing room at the moment you won't have to kiss Amu.

Ikuto: *mutters* Damn…*waits for the first person to come in the room*

Tadase: *comes in the room in his regular clothes*

Ikuto: *gives Tadase a quick peck on the lips and goes to bathroom and brushes his 100,000,000 times*

Tadase: *eyes big as dinner plates goes out of the studio his eyes still remain the same*

Me: o_0 Okay…? Now that was weird…

Chika: o.o Totally!

Me: Umm…next dare?

Rima: *still running around the studio*

Me: Rima, Tadase is not chasing you anymore…

Rima: Oh…*said in realization*

Me: Okay, Rima, Now go outside the studio yellng " I KILLED FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO"

Rima: What? Why should I do that I didn't do it, And besides, I don't even think he is dead! Look at him! *points to Nadeshiko who is actually Nagihiko*

Me: Look, Rima no one actually cares, On what YOU think, Now… DO IT!

Rima: Fine…

= outside the studio =

Rima: I KILLED FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO!

Cop: Get her!

Other cops: Yes sir! *does salute and handcuffed Rima and took her to jail*

Rima: *gets handcuffed by the cops* NOOOOOO!

= back in the studio =

Me: *watches the news* Hmm…looks like Rima is in jail…*not actually caring* Ah, Whatever…

= meanwhile… =

Rima: Um…can someone get me out of here?

Guard: Ah, Shut up!

= back to the studio =

Me: Well…Yaya?

Yaya: *still crying* K-Kairi…WAAAA! *cries rivers*

Me: Ok, Chika!

Chika: Hai! *dumps Kukai in a gigantic boiling pot of fudge*

Kukai: *drowning in the boiling pot of fudge*

Utau: *cries* No! Kukai!

Me: Oh, Just shut up with the drama will ya?

Utau: *stops crying and pouts* Hmph!

Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah… Just do your dare already! Chop! Chop!

Utau: *Starts listening to Konata saying "asobitai" again and again*

= after 10 minutes =

Utau: Shut up! Shut up! *banging her head in a wall repeatedly*

Me: I know it's really annoying if you keep listening to someone keep saying something again and again especially but you don't have to go that far like banging your own head on the wall. : |

Chika: She's right you know…

Utau: *still continuing on banging her head on the wall*

Me: *sigh* Never mind…

Chika: Ok, last review is from…

Me: Logan-kun!

**1.)Yaya. Kill your least favorite friend****.**

**2.) Rikka randomly walk in and kiss Hikaru.**

**3.) Hikaru, chara-change with Smile. (12 days of Christmas 3)**

**4.) Give me a ton of candy. DETAIL exactly what I do.**

**5.) Castrate Tadase.**

Me: Nah, It's okay Logan-kun!

Yaya: Why does everyone hates me? T_T *kills Ikuto*

Amu: *Ikuto's dead body and runs to it and cries* Ikuto, NOOOO! D: *cries beside Ikuto's dead body*

Yaya: Sorry, Amu-chi…;_;

Amu: *sniff* It's Okay… *sniff*

Me: Ok, Enough with the drama!

Amu: But we weren't-

Me: I said…Enough!

Amu: …: |

Yaya: …: |

Rikka: *walks in the studio and kisses Hikaru*

Hikaru: *chara changes with Smile and smiled at Rikka*

Me: Ew…get a room you two…

Rikka and Hikaru: *blushes*

Me: Hmm…looks like I have to find a ton of candy since I ran out *goes to find a ton of candy*

Chika: Well, Since Fiibii-chan is busy finding a ton of candy for Logan-kun, I will take In charge for now…*evil grin*

The SC cast: *sweatdrop*

Me: I found it!

Chika: Awww…

The SC cast: *sigh in relief*

Me: Here you go Logan-kun *gives Logan the ton of candy and grabs Chika and goes to Canada*

Logan: *eats all the candy*

Logan's Charas: Oh no

Logan: Mwahahaha! Mwahahahahaha!

The SC cast: NOOOOOOOO!

= after a few hours of torture =

Me:We're ba- What the hell happened here?

A/N: ( the studio's walls torned the table is on fire the windows been broken the door in half and the SC cast whimpering in a corner and finally Logan standing in the middle with a chainsaw in her hand)

Me: Logan-kun? what did you do?

Logan: Well…you see I was holding a chainsaw chased the SC cast with it making them scared and I accidentally cut the door and the in half and break the windows and also accidentally tore the walls of the studio and while the SC cast was running away from me Tadase accidentally dropped a candle making the table on fire, and so the SC cast went into a corner whimpering while I just watch the fire with a chainsaw in my hand and then you and Chika came and asked happened. The End.

Me: *left eye twitching*

Chika: Ooookay….?

Me: YOU GUYS BETTER FIX MY STUDIO NOW! AND PUT OUT THAT FIRE!

Logan: *still in sugar rush* Nah, It'll be Okay, Just trust me!

Me: YEAH RIGHT YOU SON OF A-

Chika: *puts her hand on my mouth* Pls Review!


End file.
